Goodbye Depression Hello Girls Night
by southfloyd-augustrose
Summary: Bella has my friends. So yes these goofy girls that help Bella get out of the shell she put herself in when Edward left her are my real friends. How can you be depressed around such bubbly personalities. You can't and neither can Bella.
1. How I met My Sisters

**Authors note: I don't own twilight. Actually The only character I do own that hasn't been inspired by my best friends are Lucy and Xavier. All the other girls who enter this story were inspired by my besties without them this story would have been made impossible so thanks guys!**

"Girls night!" I yelled with my friends as we toasted to another successful, care free, once a month, night on the town. A tradition since the first time I got up and sang karaoke with them and had jaws dropping, right after I moved with Renee to Jacksonville.

Charlie was sick of my moping and doing nothing, so he sent me to live with my mom. More like he dragged me kicking and screaming, mom decided to take me shopping that night. We split up in one of the stores and I ditched her running out and bumping into a group of girls. They all just surrounded me and to me they looked ferial but I was sort of on the brink of insanity. " Watch where your going."

"Sorry trying to escape my mom." It's hard not to want to defend yourself against a snob. One girl, with red hair, and green eyes, stepped up and shoved the snobby one out of the way. "Gosh Lucy why do you have to be such a bitch?" she rolled her eyes at Lucy. "Hey I'm Philicia," she pointed to her left, "This is Sarah." she pointed to her right, "That's Kayla, next to Kayla is Korri next to Sarah is Heather and the snob that has no manners what so ever," she shot a death stare to Lucy. "Is Lucy, just ignore her, she doesn't like to be touched and just doesn't like people. So trying to escape your mom?"

"Yep she wants to have some girl time and no I don't usually mind but ....yea"

"Well we've all been there you wanna come with us?" I shook my head, I don't even know her they all looked dangerous what would happen if I went? I mean I couldn't end up dead on the side of the road but, _"what could be so possibly wrong if you just so happen to go with them come you need to get out more that's why Charlie sent you in the first place, right?"_ I thought to myself and really it was a good argument but I knowing me and knowing I'm not careful enough I just shook my head, "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, what's your name?"she asked. "Bella, Bella Swan." I said it seemed like yesterday I had done this routine. "Oh so you're the new girl well I'll see you Monday at school."

Monday came around and I arrived at school I walked into my class and was introduced formally. Every class I went to was the same find the class, come in, introduce myself, sit down and interrogated by students through notes. Lunch rolled around and I walked into the bleach white cafeteria looking for a place to sit (people here just weren't as nice as the small town of Forks) when Philicia stood up and motioned me over to her. So I started over to her, I mean she looked pretty enthusiastic, I didn't want to be the one to rain on her parade.

" See I told you she's your new puppy, Philicia," Lucy replied. I put my tray on the table, and placed my hands on my hips. "Listen, Lucy, in my life, I've never had the pleasure to meet a more annoying individual than yourself and I've been almost all over the western coast. Honestly if you a bone to pick with some one or you want to stay mad at the world because secretly you hate who you are, hey that's your biz. But honey I don't need attitude I have one of my own and trust me it's enough for all the little popular school dominating preps in the country. So keep your crappy puppy comments to your self at least when I get up in the morning I know I can't compare my face to a dog." she and all the others sat there with their mouths hanging open like they've never heard an insult like that. "Well done, Bella, sorry Lucy she dominated you totally put you in your place." the girl with brown hair and blue eyes said, I think her name was Sarah I'm not really sure. She got up leaned over to take my hand and shake it. "I will worship you now and forever for that." there were murmurs of thanks because apparently Lucy was a pain in the rear as far as they were concerned.. "well you know what I think?" I cut her off right after that and said, "your thinking to try and use a come back now? Oh no honey that's a 30 second time span that's the only time you use a come back now your too late."

Just like that we had been inseparable, Lucy and I always rub each other raw. That's why we get along because I put her in her place of course then Sarah get's on my case and well she calms me down when I get ready to strangle Lucy. I found my new family outside my family and my home away from home my sisters since that day and that weekend when they pulled me out of my depression. Yea that weekend was the first time that I finally had fun since He left. A most memorable experience...

**Authors note: So did you like it? I don't know so review and tell me. Do you have friends like this? Wren't they great?**


	2. The First GNO

**Authors Note: I don't own twilight and thank you Korri for editing my work. **

Flashback to the first night out

_I heard a knock at the door, Renee called through the house, "Bella, Korri's at the door!" I ran through the house grabbing my purse as I went by the coat rack. Renee stood there with Korri, Renee was so happy that I had found friends here and that I was fitting in. _

_She thought I was out of my pain and anguish and that I just needed fresh Florida air. Inside I was dying I was choking on my own sorrow and that I could hide it from everyone was a victory and a problem. I shouldn't have to hide this pain and I should be over him after all he was over me, right? Well that was my goal tonight, my friends and I had decided that we were going to celebrate my survival of the first week of school._

_"Oh my gosh!" Korri looked a little disgusted and I guess insulted. "Your wearing that to go to out in?" Now I know why she was disgusted, she sounded like Alice. I clenched my teeth to stop the urge to double over in pain. _

_"Yes I am why?" she silently shook her head grabbed my hand and towed me into my bedroom. She had been here the night before last so I could help her with homework that I had already done before. In reality we ended up eating a gallon of ice cream and watching Pride and Prejudice. Which happens to be my friends favorite movie thank goodness because I like having smart conversations that don't revolve around boys. It would probably let me let my act show through and I wouldn't want that. _

_That's how I ended up wearing the one dress I owned and a very revealing one at that. Bright blue, calf length with a split up to mid-thigh, low cut v-neck and a pair of silver rhinestone flats. The items I bought to wear at Renee and Phil's wedding until she told me that I was to be her brides maid I just didn't have the heart to take it back I liked the way it looked on me and I figured I would find an occasion to wear it. _

_Apparently that occasion was right then and there because she would settle for nothing less than that dress. Honestly I was sort of scared of her I mean I didn't take any body's crap but she was like 5 feet and two inches of pure dominance. On top of it she cussed like a sailor and I just did what she said so she would keep a cap on the sound. I didn't want my mother lecturing me on how a lady should talk. _

_When we finally got out to the car they all complimented my dress and I exchanged compliments with them. We sped off to some teen club that consisted of karaoke, non-alcoholic beverages, and dancing they alternated karaoke and regular music so that way people who couldn't sing wouldn't ruin everyone's evening is my guess. _

_We arrived, payed the entrance fee, and made our way through gyrating bodies to a table on the side of the room. We all sat down while we sent_ _Lucy to get the drinks because she said "I" last, yea a little childish but I was with my friends and we were all a little crazy so it was cool. _

_I stared out in to the sea of people and could only think of prom, I shook my head to clear away the memories. Lucy came back and handed us all our lemonade. "So girls who's going up there to do karaoke first? We all have to go up there you know," Philicia looked pointedly at me like I was going to protest. I promised my self to throw caution to the wind and to let loose and try something different so I just nodded, "I'll go first." I offered, if I'm jumping in I might as well go all the way._

_"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the karoke night here at Screeching Cat are there any volunteer's to come up and sing? Come on don't be shy." I stood up and walked to the front, "We have a volunteer, come on up here dear and tell us your name." I walked up the steps, cheeks red with embarrassment, took the extra microphone from his hand, and I cleared my throat. "My name is Bella." _

_"Do you have a certain song you want to sing?" I really didn't need a sad song because my composure would slip tremendously._

_"Something up beat I guess it doesn't really matter to me, but warning I haven't done this in public before." Everyone screamed really loud for my courage I guess I don't really know. _

_"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll do better than you think you will, everybody Bella singing 'Can You Hear Me' by Lila McCann." applause rang out through the room. _

_I looked at the screen ahead of me while the beat started I could get the feel of the rhythm okay, I could do this. _

_"Sittin' in my room staring at the ceiling, nothing I can do can shake this feeling." I sounded really bad because I didn't really know the song but then I figured it didn't matter I was sort of having fun. _

_"What have you done to me? I never thought I would be," long note that I held more applause rang out, surprisingly. I was getting the beat a little I followed the words and held the right notes perfectly maybe I wasn't doing half that bad. I started thinking I sounded good too, just a little bit at least. _

_"Sittin' in my room staring at the ceiling, I wish I could say I was doing fine but I can't seem to get you off my mind. Can you hear me thinkin' 'bout you," _

_That wasn't right- wait a second- why this song, why? Of all the songs why this one, well at least I was keeping my composure and I still kept up the charade and the sound of my voice. Which apparently sounded good._

_The song ended and so did my sanity. Why that song? The one song that could possibly ruin my night, with the exception of the one song I'll never hear again. My lullaby, no stop thinking about that. You're here for a good reason, to get over him and start anew, clean the slate. "Well then ladies and gentlemen that was the vocal styling of a talented Miss Bella" the man announced as I made my way back to my seat. _

_" Gee I wonder why she wanted to go first. Good job, babe," Korri replied hugging me. She liked to call everyone babe, bitch, and hoe or hoe bag. They were her endearments to us so I didn't take offense really it was a compliment. _

_"Oh yea! You were so awesome girlie!" Kayla exclaimed while also hugging me. _

_"Yep she was cool, see Heather I told you guys we should come here but you were like 'No'." Philicia loudly told Heather who retorted, "Yea sure Philicia that's exactly what you said and no we didn't have to talk you into coming or drag you against your will or anything like that." Yep that's Heather the sarcastic one._

_"Why would you guys lie to her like that she was awful everyone here knows I'm the best. I'm so good people cover their ears because my voice is so angelical that they're afraid the holiness of my voice will damn them to hell." Sarah joked. They all hugged me they were a really touchy feely bunch. I mean a week with them dissolves even the worst of all germy fears._

_All eyes turned to Lucy who had said nothing yet, "Fine! You were good okay, there I said it now get off my back, will ya?" She slouched back down, folded her arms and kind of pouted. _

_I sat down next to her, "Thank you Lucy, I'm glad I could entertain you." I held my arms out for a hug she sighed loudly and returned it. _

_The rest of the evening was alternated with me going up there to sing and talking about what to do next month. "Next month?" Kayla asked. _

_" Yeah we should so do that. I mean, make it a tradition a monthly girls night out. No 'Rents, no boyfriends just us, so that way no matter what we happen to be doing we can always have that one night together. What do you guys say?" There were murmurs of agreement then. _

_"Well why not switch it up we should take dancing classes so we can go Latin dancing, tango, salsa, rumba." Philicia, always the one to do the dancing thing. She loved to dance, it was her passion. That was what she talked about when no one had anything to say. _

_"Well I would, except I can't dance," and I couldn't I just never had rhythm or keep my self off the ground. I was clumsy and they knew that by now. _

_"Come on Bella it can't be that bad. If you have problems then you can ask me for help. Please? Pretty, pretty please?" I thought about it and honestly I really didn't want to, but I just couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes it was like my mom when she gave me the death stare for the first time in my life, very effective, ugh! Why must I be so gullible! _

_"Fine, but if I don't like it or see improvement I'm not going to finish the classes."_

_"That's all we ask for is that you at least try. Lucy, do you want to do it too," inquired Philicia. She sat there thoughtfully, thinking, she paused for a second before nodding. "Might as well, I mean I've got nothing scheduled." The date was set for my life to end and doom to come to me. My first dance lesson... _

**How on earth is the clumsy Bella going to learn to dance. He He with help of course. What kind of help. Help of the male persuasion.**


	3. Dancing

**Authors Note:I am going to quit putting authors not and anything written in bold is an authors note. FYI. I have always wanted to learn how to ballroom dance so here's my girls gettig to do what they want to do. Only in writing. **

We walked into the dance room, "Welcome darlings you are ready to dance like the Spanish, no?" A lady walked to us with open arms, no, she didn't walk she sashayed over to us. She had long brown hair, dark eyes, and she wore a bright red dress that fit to her with a sash tied at the waist.

"Hola, you may call me Mrs. Rodriguez, consider me momma of the Spanish culture, no? I shall help you travel through the wondrous world of Salsa, Tango, and Mambo. Then I shall send you out on the wings of your knowledge to infect the world with your beauty and love of dance." She looked out into space like she could see something, we couldn,'t. All of us looked out into the same area she did. All I saw was a wall.

She abruptly snapped out of it and looked at us, "So darlings," she said with her Spanish accent, "we shall begin. You have brought your heels, si?"

We all went out the same day we signed up to buy heels. Mine were a plain two inch white. Everyone else decided to add style to theirs. I don't expect to be here long anyway, so I don't really need anything flashy.

"Well then, gentlemen please come out and help these lovely young ladies." Men suddenly filed through the room searching for partners. I stood awkwardly to the side while others were chosen.

"Well," I said aloud, "looks like they're all gone. Sorry girls, but I think it's safe to say I should go." I turned around and my nose hit a wall of a muscled chest. I looked up into the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen, they're almost black.

"Oh no, Senorita, you must stay and dance with me. I insist on this dance." His voice floated around me like a caress, so rich like chocolate; he rolled his _R,'s _off his tongue.

I could but only nod when staring in the face of beauty such as this. His was a classical beauty, much like..._Edwards_. He had a high forehead, straight aristocratic nose, and very full reddish like lips. Brown hair hung past his shoulders, but caught into a band at the back of his neck... His complexion was olive toned and his body build was that of an Olympic swimmer, a full head taller than me with long, lean muscles.

I was blushing when he led us to the dance floor, "I should tell you, I'm extremely clumsy and apologize now for your feet, should I step on them."

"You've nothing to fear. Lo Bello like you, I would never mind if you happen to step on them, Senorita. If you are truly clumsy then you will be afraid of falling too, no?" He smiled and it took my breath away, bringing back memories of the last time I was rendered breathless. It took all of my will power not to double over. I nodded to keep from speaking afraid of my voice cracking.

"I'll not let you fall, Querida, trust me. You should always trust your dance partner, si?"

"I can't dance either, I'm just doing this for my friends," I said a little more confident than I felt.

"First, all we're going to do is just sway to the musica, si? Get a feel for the rhythm." The music started and he turned me around so that my back was to him, leaving his hands on my hips. "Now just feel," he breathed in my ear. I swayed with him for a minute or so, "That's it." He turned me around and held me with one hand on my back, with his arm just beneath my arm, his other hand holding mine, "Follow my lead, Querida." He moved forward and I moved the wrong leg and stepped on his foot, "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Do not apologize, it's not your fault. Do not fret, senorita. Let's try again, si?" He took up his position again and attempted to sweep me across the floor, I stumbled multiple times, though, due to my clumsiness. Eventually, I got there and stopped stumbling as much.

I heard clapping, "Oh darlings, you were excelente, simply magnifica, please return." She graciously bowed out, "Until next time."

I turned to my partner, "You weren,'t as bad as you said you were, chica," he smiled smugly.

"Well, I hadn't done that before. Besides, like I said, I only did this to make my friends feel better. It was nice dancing with you," I replied brightly.

I turned to go and walked a few steps, but was grabbed by the arm and nearly fell, except, I was caught by him. "I guess you are as clumsy as you say, no? Then again maybe I wanted you to fall so I could hold you for a little longer, si?" he righted me while I stuttered at the flirtatious tone he used, "What's your name, chica?"

"Bella," I heard come from beside me, "her name is Bella." I looked over and saw Heather had answered; I nudged her with my elbow. "Heather," I hissed, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, so you do not wish me to know your name?" He was mocking me, and he was laughing at it, too!

"No, I just thought it was a little rude to have someone eaves drop on another person,'s private conversation." I looked pointedly at him, "Since you know my name, I guess I have to kill you now, unless I know your name, too. Then we'll be even."

"Xavier. You may call me Xavier," he answered through his laugh. "Well then, Querida," he took my hand and kissed it, "until next time." He turned and walked away.

"Ohhhhh....Bella, he likes you!" Philicia stated as we made our way outside. I heard murmurs in agreement. "And you," she slapped my arm playfully, "girl you dance just fine."

"No, I stumbled quite a few times miss ma,'am!" I said defiantly.

"Yes, but you aren,'t completely hopeless. You were actually pretty good, for as clumsy as you happen to be." She looked at me knowingly and I sighed knowing I could not deny her logic. "Girls! She will return with us!" Sarah declared victoriously. I knew that was the only way to get them to shut up, so I nodded.

Weeks have passed since that first dance lesson. I,'ve gotten better and tonight to celebrate in doing so well at learning the Salsa, the Tango, and the Mambo, we are going out dancing. I piled into the car right behind Kayla and was surprised by my dance partner, Xavier.

"Hola, Querida." It annoyed me that I didn,'t know what all he called me, so I looked it up in a dictionary. Querida means _darling_, Chica means _young lady_ and I already knew what Senorita means. I kind of liked it when he called me querida, but I felt as though it betrayed Edward. I know we aren,'t together anymore, but I just can,'t shake this feeling that there is a reason I feel like this. I also felt that I was going to find out tonight why this overwhelming sense was so persistent to not let me forget him.

**Is it subconscience or is there another reason. guys please review. I forgot to ask you to last time. **


	4. Sneaky Sisters Club

**Hey. hope you like.**

Sitting in the car next to Xavier, I realized a dilemma. The last time I went out I didn't have as much fun as I could have had. My reason? My mind was on how much it hurt me that a part of me was missing. This time that mistake was to be remedied. I promised myself that I would block, or ignore, all thoughts I had of _him_. I refused to let _him_ ruin my evening out.

Tonight was **the** night, the night to celebrate everything: life, friendship, new things, and finally my ability to dance. I secretly celebrate this new confidence I have in my body. It's kind of hard to learn how to move your body learning the mamba and not love your body. Considering the mamba is nothing more than a series of hip rolls. So, I had to get used to the idea. Mind you, it took a while, and I stumbled fifty-three times, stepped on Xavier's feet thirty-two times, and almost sprained my ankle four times. In the end it was worth it.

The girls and Korri, mostly Korri, decided to dress me in a light orange dress with the material gathering on the side, all the way down to the waist, where the dress became loose and flowing. A flower, which was almost flat, had been attached to my hip, smoothing the transition from tight to loose. It came down to about my knees and tied up around my neck. My heels were about two inches high and light orange with rhinestones to match the dress, because the dress was covered in glitter.

To me this was the perfect dress, it was flashy and it symbolized the coming of a new me. Well, the same me, but with newly learned knowledge that would influence my actions a little bit.

The Sneaky Sisters Club is this teen dance club that doesn't serve any alcohol and plays mostly Latino music, and it's supposedly 'off the hook,' Sarah's words, not mine. Where Sarah found this club, that just so happen to fit our every need, I'm not sure. Actually that's a lie; she probably gets on the internet and stumbles upon them by accident...Yep that sounds like Sarah.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. As was routine for us to do whenever we went anywhere (mall, school, one of our houses.) we went around to the back of the car. Before we walked to the door we linked arms like The Wizard of Oz, with Xavier between Kayla and me. He didn't know this was routine for us and told us so.

"Xavier if you're going to hang with us periodically, then you need to know this is protocol. We link arms and then skip to the entrance. Since you're here you are included," Kayla stated.

"Guys we can't skip this time," Heather piped up. It figured she would say it being the practical one.

"Why not?" Philicia pouted.

"Hello, Bella hasn't broken her ankle yet, and she's in heels, let's not try our luck. We want to dance the night away, not spend it in the emergency room. No offense, Bella, and we don't really want you to be in any pain. So, just to be safe I say we walk."

"Aw, thanks guys, but I'll walk you guys go ahead and skip. I'll stay behind."

"No, we can't do that to you, Bella. We don't mind walking and we don't want to leave you behind, as friends we stick together. Your one of us and we never leave each other behind," Kayla stated and the others murmured in agreement. Kayla, always the sweetheart, almost had me in tears with that little speech, God bless her soul.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot to me. But really I'll walk," I insisted.

"No-," Sarah started.

"It's alright. I will walk with her. It is no problem. I wanted to talk to her anyway, si? Is it okay if I walk with you Querida?" Xavier spoke up. I nodded trying to think of a reason he would want to talk to me. He unlinked his arm and I watched them skip to the entrance.

Xavier stopped and turned me to face him. "Bella, I wanted to know, why is it you have hurt in your eyes whenever I try to get close to you? I haven't done anything to you, yet you sometimes shy away from me. I want to know what I might have inadvertently done to make you fear me, chica. I only want to know so I can maybe fix it, because I want to get to know you better. I like you, Querida, a lot. You just confuse me." There went my promise out the window.

Wow. How did he perceive that from a dozen dance lessons? I don't remember having shied away from him. Then again, sometimes people act out of instinct. Maybe, no not maybe, it's a fact I'm not ready to go into a relationship with anyone.

I must have been quiet too long because he stepped back and said "Never mind, it was not my business and not my place to ask forget it, si?" he sounded disappointed.

As he turned to walk away I grabbed his arm, "Wait I just...I'm sorry I ....I ...I'm flattered really I am. But you didn't ask for any comments, you wanted answers, I can accept that. Okay here it is," I looked at him, "it's hard for me to open up to anyone. It was hard before and it's still hard after."

We must have been a picture, the two of us standing there. So close I could have lifted up on my tiptoes and kissed him. Like a scene from a movie, but this relationship wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't, I felt like I was betraying ... Edward.

_Why do you feel like that? He left you remember? There was nothing you could do. You couldn't keep _him;_ you need to try to get over _him_. That's why Charlie sent you here. It doesn't look like your going home any time soon. Your strong, you can make the effort, I know you can._Great, now I was giving myself pep talks. Well, it was working, wasn't it? I did need to try at least. Who knows, I might actually succeed. Besides you only miss 100% of the shots you don't make.

"It was hard before what, Querida?"

"Before him," I looked away. Of all the people to open up to, you would think I would have opened up to one of the girls first. You would think that I wouldn't be able to trust a man ever again after Edward. Kind of cliché, huh? But I couldn't place the faults of the last male on him; this was someone different and, well, not the same.

"Before who?" He was clearly still confused, but I mean it is pretty confusing when you're only getting half an answer. If the guy was willing to be patient enough and put up with this he deserves the truth. Not the whole truth. Just the truth I could give him. The part I didn't promise to keep under wraps.

"Before Edward," I finally looked at him. "You look a bit confused. And I'm a bit tired of standing, so do you want to go inside before the girls start to wonder where I am and come looking for us?" I smiled; hopefully he got the hint. I didn't want to talk about it now.

He looked a bit suspicious but nodded, "On one condition, Querida. We will finish this conversation tomorrow when I take you out to dinner."

"Oh you sound pretty cocky, buddy. What if I say no?" I challenged him.

"Then I'll kidnap you, tie you to the chair, and you will participate anyway. What do you say to that, chica? Now will you humor me? Or will you fight with me?" He smiled that smile, the one I secretly dubbed the heartbreaker.

"Well, I do love a fight, but seeing as how you sound so serious then I must accept your 'oh so sincere' offer." Now no one could say I didn't make the effort to get over him, for even though against my better judgment to accept the offer, accept it I did. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret it.

"Well then, shall we?" he nodded toward the door.

"We shall."

We got inside and as Xavier, the gentleman, got drinks I was bombarded with questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Girls! Calm down. First of all yes, he did ask me out. Second of all I declined."

They gasped. "How could you?" Philicia asked clearly appalled that I would utter such a sentence aloud.

"I told you girls she's dumber than we thought." This could only have come from Lucy.

"Actually, what if I said I can't come to the sleep over tomorrow at Heathers house until later?"

"Then," Heather replied, "I would have to say that, you missy, have a date you have to tell us about as soon as you get to my house, because I smell a 'gotcha' coming on."

A 'gotcha' is pretty much a lame joke we do to each other, like white lies. For instance, we told Lucy that I had visited Asia before. When I really haven't, then after she wasted all her breath and mine on half a million questions we told her "gotcha!" She instantly knew we had been joking. Since then, we have been doing them constantly, to see if anybody could catch it before we told them. Stupid, I know, but hey, we're weird like that.

"Well, what if you were right and it is a gotcha? What are you going to do about it?" I threw down my gauntlet.

She picked it up with, "Then after you finish telling us about this turned down date, I'll hold you down and the other girls are to tickle you until you can't breathe, right girls?" They nodded in agreement.

I took in a deep breath, "GOTCHA!" Xavier then chose the time to come back with our drinks.

"You got who, Querida?" He obviously didn't know about the whole 'gotcha' thing and I didn't want to explain.

"Nobody, technically I got no one because they smelled my 'gotcha' before I had even told it, right Heather?" I looked at her as Xavier slid into the booth.

"Hun, anybody would have known it was a 'gotcha' on the spot because you cannot lie, therefore, you cannot 'gotcha'. I'm sorry, but you smell them out better than anyone. So there's your area of expertise."

We talked for a while, when Sarah just shouted over the music, "Did we come here to talk? I thought we came to dance? I don't know about the rest of you, but I did not learn to dance just to sit and watch other girls dance their way into all the cute guys' arms." With that she slid out of the booth and made her way to the floor.

Xavier turned to me, "Would you do me the honor?"

"Gladly," I answered. I stood and looked back waving to my girls. The song had just started and I had a good feel for the music. Swaying then, going into the steps with Xavier leading. I was laughing so hard it was sort of hard for me to concentrate, but then again if you're going with the music, you need not remember the steps. The song ended, but I didn't want to sit down yet.

"Would you like to go again, Querida? You are having fun, si?" I just nodded because at this point I was too out of breath to talk.

A slow song started and Xavier pulled me close, his hands never straying from my hips. I could feel his breath on my cheek as we swept across the dance floor. I was kind of glad for the slow song; I was way out of breath from the other song.

When a different song started, we danced in a series of swirls. He spun me out into the dance floor, me laughing the entire time. He swirled me back into the vicinity of his arms. Holding me there, swaying our hips to the music, before throwing me out onto the floor, this time not holding onto my hand.

I twirled until I was caught by cold, stone arms. My laughter died in my throat as I looked up into the face that I had refused to think about the whole night. I had promised myself not to and I knew in my heart when I made that promise that something would make me break it. I never thought it could be, instead of a something, a 'someone'.

"Edward...?"

**Cliffie! did I mention that this is the last chapter to this story? No don't panic. The next one is called I Did Not See That One Coming. I hope you like , my darling readers, review!**


End file.
